Some Heroes Are Born Green
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: Steve was ready to die when he pulled the trigger. But the universe had different plans for him. After what Steve, now a Green Lantern, is sure has been years of training on the planet Oa, he finally returns to Earth to see a battle beginning between Batman and Superman.When a large kryptonian monster appears, Steve can't just sit back and let it wreck havoc. Dual posted on AO3.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay. This is my first Wonder Woman fiction and I am new to the fandom, but I have seen the DC cinematic universe movies for other heroes (examples include Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern. I plan to see (excitedly) Justice League, Aquaman, and the Flash lol). This is going to mainly be a Justice League fic (eventually) but since its heavy Batman vs Superman, I am posting it under that movie instead of Justice League. I may make the Justice League portion a sequel and post it there. This is only a prologue and wont' be long, but the story begins in the next chapter. No flames please. This is for my own enjoyment.

Please review if you'd like, but I'm not writing for reviews :) I'm writing for me :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of the DC universe or the actors/actresses who inhabit it.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Captain Steve Trevor took his seat in the pilot's chair as he stared at the instruments to make sure the plane was still heading away from the base and his friends. He turned behind him, seeing the hydrogen bombs and swallowed down his fear and anxiety, knowing this was it. He was going to die. He thought of Diana-sweet, naive Diana who was just as fierce and strong as a lion. He loved her and he was glad he was able to tell her that. If only one time. But as he turned back to the front, his mind thought of their last meeting.

He wanted more time with her and a chance to be happy, no matter how long he lives compared to her. He wasn't sure how long she will live, but he wanted to have a human lifetime with her. He would give anything for that. But he knew that they just didn't have enough time. He wouldn't be able to make it off of this plane at all unless he lands it safely, and he couldn't do that. Not now. What if he lands it and the Germans overtake the plane again? Or what if they cannot stop the timer on the bombs? And how long will it take Diana to defeat a god?

So he focused on the grey skies and thought of her. Her hair, her eyes, the innocent smile of wonder as she experienced snow for the first time. How beautiful she had looked in the pale light of the inn's room beneath him. He tried not to think of the future they couldn't have. One that he had even entertained with dreams of normal days, dating, marriage, and even children with his eyes and her fierceness. But it would never happen.

He lifted the gun easily and glanced behind himself as he pointed it behind at the gas canisters. He swallowed in fear and anxiety before he turned back forward and squeezed his eyes shut just moments before he pulled the trigger and the explosion erupted. But as the fire reached him, a green light appeared and surrounded him. While it wasn't strong enough to stop Steve from becoming injured and burned, it was strong enough to save his life and keep his heart beating. So as Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, used what she believed to be Steve's death to strengthen her belief in mankind, Steve Trevor was transported across the galaxy to the planet Oa where he would be healed and then trained in the ways of the Green Lantern Corps.

* * *

AN: Review if you'd like. I know its short. The next chapter should be longer. This was just a teaser so to speak.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. This is my first Wonder Woman fiction and I am new to the fandom, but I have seen the DC cinematic universe movies for other heroes (examples include Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern. I plan to see (excitedly) Justice League, Aquaman, and the Flash lol). This is going to mainly be a Justice League fic (eventually) but since its heavy Batman vs Superman, I am posting it under that movie instead of Justice League. I may make the Justice League portion a sequel and post it there. This is only a prologue and wont' be long, but the story begins in the next chapter. No flames please. This is for my own enjoyment.

Please review if you'd like, but I'm not writing for reviews :) I'm writing for me :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of the DC universe or the actors/actresses who inhabit it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Steve woke to the sounds of unfamiliar voices. He tried to shift but found he couldn't move. This made him panic somewhat, and created a noise he had never heard before.

"Easy, friend," a voice said kindly, "You are safe and healing nicely. Take a breath and calm yourself."

Steve listened to the voice, deciding that it offered good advice, and took a breath to calm his racing heart. Soon the odd noises quieted and he felt safe enough to open his eyes. What he saw...caused him to blink several times and just stare.

"You…." he managed to say, his voice catching and ending with a few coughs.

The fish looking creature appeared to smile kindly. "Me. Here...have some sustenance."

Steve looked at the drink offered to him and took it, wondering if he had truly died and just...appeared in some weird after life.

"You look...like a fish," he said with a frown.

The being laughed quietly. "Yes. My species shares a remarkable resemblance to those biological creatures. I am called a Xudarian, a race of aliens from the planet Xudar in Sector 2813. My name is Tomar-Re."

"Aliens are real...and you are similar to a super talking smart fish….neat," Steve said, trying to wrap his head around that, "And where am I exactly? The last I remember I was blowing up a plane to save London so that Diana…"

At the mention of her name, his eyes widened and he panicked.

"Diana! Is she alright? Did she win? Where is she? Please tell me she wasn't killed!" He said quickly.

"Easy, young human. I know not of who you speak, but I assure you the planet is still functioning and there is nothing wrong there. This London you speak of still stands."

Steve relaxed slightly and nodded. He would need to find out about Diana another way. "Right...where am I?"

"You are on the planet Oa, which is home to the Green Lantern Corps. You have been here healing for many months. Your body needed assistance to heal, but now you are far enough along that your own body can handle the rest," Tomar-Re said, "I will warn you...you are not as...you once were. While the green lantern's will managed to save your life, you are not without injury."

Steve nodded, sitting up. He looked down and swallowed, seeing extensive scar tissue on his body. Across his chest, down his legs and he was sure on his face. He escaped death but it had left its mark on him. He looked up at Tomar-Re.

"So what happens now? Can I go back?" he asked, Diana not far from his mind.

"I'm afraid not yet," the lantern said apologetically, "once you are healed you must train. Recite the oath and become a green lantern. Only then can you return to Earth."

Steve's face fell. Diana went through his mind over and over again. Diana. Diana. Diana. He couldn't return to her and make sure she made it. To make sure she had succeeded and saved the world. At least now now. He strengthened his resolve. If he wanted to see her again...he would need to heal and then train hard so he could return to Earth-to Diana.

"Alright. Where do I start?" He said finally.

##WW##

Steve groaned as he hit the ground hard, the shock reverberating through his body. He heard the lantern training him chuckle as if he had made an awesome joke.

"Up you get, human."

Steve shifted and pushed himself to his feet and looked up at the alien. He was large, but not overly so. His name was Wagnel and he was called his combat trainer. Steve took a defensive stance, holding the ring at the ready. Then Wagnel sent force of will at his direction before Steve managed to make a wall of will, deflecting the blow. The large alien nodded in satisfaction.

"You are learning! Good! Again."

Steve had been on Oa now for a very long time. His body healing took far too long. By the time he was able to begin training...his heart was broken. It had taken nearly fifty years to reach that point and he knew Diana was dead along with all his friends. And Steve...he hadn't aged a day. Tomas and the elders believe it was a mix between the gas, the explosion, and the force of will from the lantern light. It didn't matter. Steve saw it as a curse but decided to use it the way Diana would want him to.

So he can honor her.

"So if I'm getting good?" Steve mused, "can I finally graduate so to speak. Return home? I'm sure they need a hero to look after her."

"Soon," Wagnel said, "for now you must beat me! And beating me will complete this training!"

Steve didn't groan or sigh at the words. But soon...that was a different answer than the day before. So he rushed forward, and engaged in the battle. As they collided, there was a large boom that seemed to shake the platform. Steve fought his hardest, just wanting to return back to Earth. To be home even if everyone he loved was dead and gone.

* * *

AN: Review if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. This connects this story with Batman vs Superman. I only own the ultimate edition with all the extras so I will be going off of that one. That being said, Steve is going to keep his distance much like Diana is doing. He'll be busy trying to re-establish himself and get things started so he can live comfortably. This may be a bit slow for now but I promise he will soon join Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman (along with the big reunion I know you all are looking forward to).

Please review if you'd like, but I'm not writing for reviews :) I'm writing for me :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of the DC universe or the actors/actresses who inhabit it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Steve moved quickly, a small jump to his step as he packed what few belongings he had collected over the years. His training was finally complete and he was going to return to Earth. He had waited so long for this but it was a bittersweet return. He would be completely alone with no one there that could understand. No Etta, Charlie, Sameer, or Chief...no Diana. And she is the one he misses the most. But he had a duty now. He was in charge of sector 2814, which included his home planet, Earth. He wondered how much had changed because he knew things would be different. So much time-nearly a hundred years-had passed. He wondered if people would still stare a him as he walked down the street. He had seen many people with war injuries and also deformities. They could never be out in public without at least garnering a look.

He looked down, seeing extensive scar tissue just peeking out of his sleeves. His face was lucky, having escaped the fire, but the rest of his body bore the proof of what he had done. But he felt it was a small price to pay since it means he is still alive. And now that he is somehow immortal, a fact that the guardians weren't too happy with. Steve didn't look into it, knowing that this means he will be a lantern until he either is killed in battle or retires from his position. They still weren't sure how it happened...something about the lantern's will for him to live and the blast hitting him. It created some sort of reaction that left him unable to age or get sick. But Steve still holds to his choice of using his newly very long life to honor Diana and do what she would have wanted to do.

Save the planet from those who wish to destroy it and enslave the human race.

He used his force of will to create a bag to hold his things so he could carry it easily through space. But as he was about to slip away to say his goodbyes, he heard the calling. He frowned, dropped his bag, and headed to the arena to see what was happening. When he arrived, he took a space beside Tomar and nodded.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

Tomar frowned, unsure. "I am not sure. I've heard rumors of there being unrest in the galaxy."

Steve sighed. "Of course. There's always unrest. What is it this time? Space pirates? A superior species? Or something infinitely worse?"

Before Tomar could answer him, the general was on the platform before them, his eyes hard. "There is a new threat to the existence of all the sectors! Specifically...sector 2814."

As he said that, Steve knew the general had looked at him. He stiffened, his body tense. He hadn't even gotten back! What could be causing so much trouble?

"He calls himself darksei-"

Before the general could finish his sentence, the arena exploded as these locust looking beings swarmed inside. Steve, along with the other lanterns jumped into action, fighting them. He used his will to make a machine gun, and started to take out as many as he could. Tomar created this...weird thing that shot out and snagged the locusts, dragging them down into what appeared to be a pond of will, effectively drowning them. Steve didn't have much more time to watch the others as the number of locusts seemed to continue to increase and he felt his heart drop.

There were too many for him.

He growled, splitting his will to create more weapons and walls, trying to protect not only himself, but the lanterns around him. Then he heard excited chatter from the locusts, and saw for a moment a large man-like creature descending. He had armor over his entire body and what appeared to be horns on top of his head. He seemed to radiate fire and instilled fear in so many lanterns with just a glance. Steve watched helplessly as the will began to die away along with the lanterns around him. Then he heard something, looked up over his head, and lost consciousness as debris fell overtop of him.

* * *

Steve gasped as he regained consciousness and grit his teeth as he felt crushing debris on top of him. He tried to move, but it was far too heavy for him to slip out. So he focused on his will and used it to break free. As the pieces fell around him, Steve sat up and saw the devastation before him. His eyes widened. He stood up quickly, his heart pounding and grimaced. So many lanterns...dead. He moved forward and all but fell to his knees. Tomar...he was among them. Steve felt tears in his eyes. Here he hadn't been alone. He had others who while not exactly like him...were close enough. Now even here he was alone.

As he took in the damage, he flew up, heading for the guardians to see if he could get some answers. But as he landed on the dias, he felt his heart drop. Not a single guardian remained. He truly was the last lantern. At least for now. He knew the rings and lanterns had left their chosen at death and searched for new heroes. So Steve knew he wouldn't be alone forever but he has no idea how long the process will take or who will train them. He's only one man.

He turned and left the planet, unable to even get his own things. It was over and destroyed and now he would be starting from scratch. But as he headed for Earth, he had a whole new worry. This villain...whomever he was, his target was Earth. And Steve had no idea how much time he had to prepare or even how to battle this guy. He had nothing. He put some strength and speed behind his flying, hoping that he could reach the planet before anyone else. Before those things arrived. He wasn't sure if they would hit Earth immediately or if they would attack other planets first.

When Steve reached earth, he broke through the atmosphere and headed for London. It was familiar, even if parts of it weren't. He just needed to see it for himself. Then he turned and headed for the ocean, wanting to check on his home. Not just Iowa, but America in general. As he finally reached New York, his eyes widened seeing the battle in the sky. He wasn't sure who was fighting who but as he looked down, he saw the civilians running for their lives as buildings collapsed.

He noticed men trying to free another trapped and decided now was a good time to be seen by others. He landed near a man with broad shoulders.

"Allow me to help," he offered and conjured his will to lift the beam off of the man, freeing him with little to no pain.

The man with broad shoulders looked at him, not a single ounce of trust in his eyes. "Who are you?"

Steve smiled sadly. "Just a friend who has been away at war. They call me a Green Lantern...but you may call me...Steven."

He didn't want to use Steve. It was too familiar. And as of now, he has no secret identity. He is simply...a green lantern. The man frowned.

"Why are you here? Is there something-" he cut off as he noticed a child under some falling debris.

Before Steve even had a chance to notice and pull her free of it, the man had grabbed her and avoided being squashed beneath the falling building materials. He looked at the other men, checked on the injured one who was constantly screaming that he couldn't feel his legs. He sighed, eyes sad and took to the sky. As he did, he noticed a man in blue and red falling from the sky. Steve wanted to help but...he was pretty sure that man was kryptonian along with the man fighting him.

Out of his league alone.

So Steve turned and headed for Iowa. He would find a place and lay low, at least for now. Then he would determine if the earth truly did need a Green Lantern fighting for it.

* * *

AN: Review if you'd like.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Steve had been back on earth for four months before he decided that the world had no need for a Green Lantern so long as Superman was there. He had even noticed a bat vigilante in Gotham, an arrow in Star City, and a very fast blur that's been called the Flash in Central City. Steve knew his ability as the green lantern wasn't needed. So he kept the ring on but stopped using it. He managed to get a job working as a pilot for a private company-ironically Luther Incorporated-and focused on rebuilding his life in a world he wasn't familiar with.

While Steve did that, he looked up what he could on his friends that he had left behind. It was bittersweet when he learned that Sameer, Charlie, and Chief had all lived long lives complete with a wife and even some children for a couple of them. Etta had also married and lived long, but she didn't have any children that he could find. Then there was Diana...she seemed to completely disappear after Etta's death-who was the last to die. From any photos Steve had found, she still looked the same so he had a feeling she hadn't aged. Or she was aging well. She was younger….at least he thinks she was.

But there was never any mention of her again. At all. So he gave up on the hope that she was alive and living somewhere in the world today. It would be foolish of him to hope for something like that.

Steve checked over the controls before flipping a few switches. He would be flying to some today, transporting Mr. Lex Luther himself. The door behind him opened and the man walked inside. Steve glanced at him.

"Sir. We're all set for take off whenever you are ready," he said.

Lexe nodded, not really looking at his pilot. "Thank you, Mr. Trevor. Hope you don't mind me playing some music.."

"Not at all, sir," Steve set to work finishing his pre flight checks and then started to lift the plane into the air.

He wasn't too fond of Lex Luther. Something about the man rubbed him the wrong way. He was eccentric, but that wasn't what Steve didn't like about him. He just seemed...bad. But Steve pushed the thoughts and feelings aside, not wanting to ruin his only good job at the minute. He really needs to stop thinking about his spying skills.

"So tell me Trevor," Luther called, not really looking at Steve, "What do you think of Superman?"

Steve blinked. He couldn't very well tell the man he respected him and was glad he was there simply so Steve didn't need to be a hero. "He's...different. But I think a good different. He's doing the world some good now, isn't he?"

Lex chortled. "Superman? Doing good? Please. He's an alien who is seen as a god. A gods will fall. It wouldn't take much I wager...destroy the faith and hope he brings and bam! He's weak enough to fall."

Steve frowned but didn't comment. He didn't think that was true. He wasn't like any god, where belief and prayers make them stronger. But again Steve knew better than to be honest.

"Of course, sir," he said in agreement.

Lex nodded as if he was sure that Steve saw his reasoning. Soon Steve landed the plane on a private airstrip in Gotham, starting his post flight checks and preparing the plane to be disembarked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lex stand and straighten his suit jacket before leaving the plane via the ramp that had attached. Steve sighed, silently wondering what he would do with his time now. No doubt Luther would be here in Gotham for at least a few days-especially because of the Gala.

Steve spent his off time in the city, getting dinner and a drink. He had booked a hotel not too far from the airport, not wanting to risk being late once Lex decided he was ready to leave. He put on the television, watching as there seemed to be some sort of expose on Superman. He sighed and shook his head, not really believing any of the crap about superman causing more problems than solving them. Steve knew that without the man the earth would have been destroyed-no matter how hard Steve would have tried to save it.

As he laid back on his bed, he blinked, silently thinking of Diana and wishing she was still around. What would she say about Superman? What would she say to him right now, laying beside him as they rested in this hotel room. He swallowed and pushed down the pain that started to radiate through his chest. He pushed the what ifs and the memories aside, knowing that causing himself that pain so often was only torture.

By the time he was back in the plane, preparing for flight, Steve had no idea that Diana was still alive and within the same city. He had no idea that he had missed her, if only barely.


End file.
